


On Being Yours

by englandwouldfalljohn



Series: Nice and Accurate Poetry [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Colleagues - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, POV Ratthew, Partners in Demonic Deeds, Poetry, Remix, with permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: Ratthew the rat reflects on being Crowley’s henchman (and friend)
Series: Nice and Accurate Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	On Being Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Importance of Being Ratthew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325444) by [layr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/layr/pseuds/layr). 



A metropolis wavers

Rare silence descending

Empires bow deep 

In the face of my love

With repentant whispers

The long game is mending

My soul, be it hell bound,

More raven than dove

For poor faithless evenings

Where solitude beckons

Do shelter me not

From your blessings so dear

To lighten your burden

My most secret solace

Rendered in tapestries

Time-dust and fear

Sweet silken threading

On looms of dark promise

Each stitch, a lifeline

A bond to your heart

And when the sun rises

In flame and potential

Firm raises your hand

To invite a new start


End file.
